


dream on little dreamer

by sklove



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Love, My First Fanmix, Skyle, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: Can I go where you go? / Can we always be this close forever and ever? / And ah, take me out and take me home{My first fanmix. It's an eclectic mix of songs that I hope serves as a tribute to my favorite couple in all their strange, complicated, imperfect perfection.}
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Kudos: 1





	dream on little dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how this goes. I love Summer and Kyle so much. My OTP forever.

[Listen here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3VRlRN6ZRv2LL23GBfwSH6).

**love is**

> _Love takes the tears and the pain  
> _ _And then turns it into the beauty that remains_

**lovers**

> _I need to tell you I still love you_   
>  _So I reach out for you_   
>  _You fly around me like a butterfly_

**it's all coming back to me now**

> _It was so long ago  
> _ _But it's all coming back to me_

**lonely together**

> _Eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time (ooh)_

**collide**

> _You're barely waking  
> _ _And I'm tangled up in you  
> _ _Yeah_

**cardigan**

> _But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss  
> _ _I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs_

**love song**

> _Baby, you's the best  
> _ _Passed the test and yes  
> _ _Now I'm here with you and I_

**lover**

> _My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue  
> _ _All's well that ends well to end up with you_

**i met a girl**

> _She crossed the street_   
>  _She crossed my heart_   
>  _She fixed her dress_   
>  _She bit her lip_   
>  _She lit me up_

**if you love her**

> _On days when  
> _ _It feels like the whole world might cave in  
> _ _Stand side by side and you'll make it_

**you are**

> _Pressed on my soul  
> _ _Your fingerprint_  
>  _Going where no one's ever been_

**you are the reason**

> _My heart keeps bleeding  
> _ _I need you now_

**you're still the one**

> _They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
> _ _But just look at us holding on_

**kissin' you**

> _Touch me deep_   
>  _Pure and true_   
>  _Gift to me forever_


End file.
